El demonio de las arenas rojas
by hewajima shiso
Summary: La historia transcurre un año después de la cuarta guerra ninja, Akasuna no Sasori despierta en aquella misma cueva donde falleció, frustrado por su ahora peculiar apariencia decide ir en busca de la kunoichi causante de su muerte al igual que su abuela, nunca mas arte, nunca mas humano, solo una bestia con sentimientos de venganza.
1. Prologo: Despertad

**Shiso: Naruto no me pertenece, y si lo hiciera no dejaría morir a mis personajes favoritos pero en fin, le pertenece a Kishimoto-san y le agradazo profundamente por crear tal Anime y Manga tan interesante, comencemos.**

**El demonio de las arenas rojas.**

**Prologo: Despertad**

-se encontraba hay, en el mismo lugar donde murió hace mucho, a un lado de su inmóvil y antiguo cuerpo de madera, confuso, podía observar finamente como su antiguo cuerpo estaba en desfavorable estado gracias al tiempo que paso en la intemperie, incluso la omnipotente cueva se desmoronaba poco a poco, incontables cuerpo de marionetas destrozadas a su alrededor, inmutado, ¿Qué sucedió después? Su pasado, sus padres, su abuela, Akatsuki, Deidara, aquella kunoichi de singular cabello rosa, todo volvía de golpe a su cabeza, intento gritar pero de su boca solo salio un aterrador aullido.

-no era humano, mucho menos una marioneta, no volvería a ser arte nunca mas, sus manos ahora patas al igual que sus pies, su boca alargada, su cuerpo cubierto por una gran cantidad de pelaje color rojo como la sangre, ¿un castigo? Tal vez, sus pecados lo llevaron a esto, a esta forma tan humillante, una Deidad le habrá impuesto esta sanción por todos sus pecados, riéndose burlonamente del anteriormente temido Akasuna no Sasori, ahora simplemente un saco de pulgas a gran tamaño.

-observaba como las dos cuchillas de sus padres estaban impregnadas al olor a sangre seca de su antiguo núcleo de Chakra, mientras que una tormenta de sentimientos se apodero del, furia, odio, venganza, dolor, tristeza, una gama de nubes nublando su cabeza, aunque tenia esa forma aun seguía siendo humano, no por fuera, pero si por dentro, y eso le hacia odiarse a si mismo cada vez mas, nunca mas el poderoso Akasuna, nuca mas arte.

-a perder la motivación de seguir vivo se recostó a un lado de su antiguo y lastimado cuerpo, intentado adormilarse hasta morir de hambre y volver al sueño eterno en donde descansaba-_no_-recordó su humillante derrota, si aun estuviera en su cuerpo de madera solo olvidaría a esa kunoichi , pero no, sus sentimientos y emociones volvieron, odió a esa kunoichi que provoco su muerte al igual que su abuela, venganza, ese feroz sentimiento aparcaba su mente, apretó su mandíbula chocando sus ahora filosos colmillos como navajas hasta hacerse sangrar un poco a si mismo.

-no permitiría que eso se quedara así, una sensación alrededor de su estomago le hacia sentir débil-_hambre_-pensó, eso no le detuvo, torpemente se levanto en sus cuatro patas y se propuso ir a Suna, la historia del famoso marionetista de las arenas rojas no terminaría así, muerte a su abuela, muerte a esa kunoichi.

-extrañas fuerzas vinieron de la nada hacia su cuerpo, la fuerza del odio, la fuerza de la venganza, aplicando esa fuerza en sus patas traseras ágilmente salto de roca en roca hasta llegar a la salida de la ya desgastada cueva, sus ojos avellanas brillaban con la intensidad de el fuego hambriento de destrucción, un nuevo Akasuna no Sasori estaba listo para hacer su venganza.

**Sasori: me convertiste en un saco de pulgar.**

**Shiso: cállate Sasori, es la primera vez que soy tan descriptivo en un fic ya que no me gusta, pero bueno, hay que ser como Nintendo el que no arriesga no gana, de todos modos, los siguientes capítulos serán mas largo, eso si desdió seguir este fic según los reviews, bueno me despido, sayonara.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

**El demonio de las arenas rojas.**

**Capitulo 1: Reencuentro.**

-su melena roja danzante a merced del tibio viento, su silueta reflejara por el atardecer saltando en cada duna de arena, un hermoso lobo de color rojo como la sangre en los infernales desierto de Suna, andando sobre la arena hirviendo hacia su destino.

-sin ningún descanso, sin ningún alimento, Sasori surcaba el desierto sin pensar en alguna otra cosa, venganza, ese sentimiento que le hacia levantarse en cada tropiezo, esa sensación de sed de sangre que le impedía rendirse, sus conocimientos aprendido en su antigua vida le permitieron saber la geografía de Suna perfectamente, gracias a eso no perdió tiempo alguno corriendo en círculos.

-sus ojos avellanas se abrieron tras ver la frontera de las murallas de la aldea que abandono ya hace mucho, aferrando cada vez mas sus patas a la arena aumento la velocidad, pronto llegaría, pronto acabaría con la vida de la mujer que le hizo creer falsas ilusiones con sus padres.

-esos sentimientos se espumaron al oír varios pasos a su alrededor, se detuvo completamente mientras observaba como una gran cantidad de sujetos salidos entre la arena le rodeaban y comenzaban a murmurar entre si-_bandidos_-lanzo varios gruñidos intentando asustarles.

-uno de ellos solo carcajeo-vieron chicos, les dije que conseguiríamos algo bueno hoy-desvaino una enorme espada que posaba en su espalda-es un animal muy extraño, nos darán mucho por el en el mercado se Suna, pero antes destrocemos sus patas para que no huya-la gran cantidad de bandidos se prepararon para atacarle.

-una agobiante frustración cubrió a Sasori, estaba en desventajas frente a un grupo de bandidos de cuarta categoría, si aun fuera una marioneta les mataría sin esfuerzo alguno, pero en ese cuerpo, claramente perecería frente a ellos si eligiera enfrentarles-_que estupidez_-bufo.

-uno de los bandidos se abalanzo hacia el girando una cadena, los instintos de Sasori despertaron haciéndole reaccionar esquivando el golpe, salto hacia el bandido propinándole una mordida mortal en el cuello atravesando los tejidos hasta llegar a la yugular.

-los ojos de los demás bandidos se abrieron como platos, tras la muerte de su compañero todos atacaron con furia a Sasori, este dejándose llevar por su instinto asesino cortaba la carne de los bandidos con facilidad usando sus garras, la arena lentamente se cubría de rojo, el sol se escondía lentamente en el horizonte, las luces provocadas por el ocaso le daban un aspecto escalofriante y a la vez hermoso a ese lobo cubierto de sangre que hacia resaltar su pelaje rojizo.

-el único sonido que se escuchaba en esas dunas eran los gritos de los bandidos y el sonido de la carne siendo cortada, la lucha se había prologando por mucho tiempo, dejando a Sasori jadeando por el cansancio, de los pocos bandidos que quedaban lanzaron algunas cuerdas a las patas de Sasori haciendo que cayera, varios de ellos amordazaron su boca con unas sogas, la increíble fuerza del nuevo Sasori destrozo las sogas atadas en sus pies y manos, levantándose una vez mas.

-los bandidos no podían creer lo que sucedía, era un demonio, pensaban ellos, de los pocos que quedaban gran parte salio huyendo de la matanza, otros se quedaron, pero no sobrevivieron por mucho tiempo.

-cuerpos desmembrados rodeaban al demonio de intento color rojizo, Sasori lanzo un aullido capaz de helarle los huesos al mas valientes, intento dirigirse a Suna de nuevo pero el cansancio le venció, tambaleándose por su debilitado cuerpo quería solo dejarse caer y dormir placenteramente en el desierto, borro esa idea de su mente al observar a uno de los bandidos que escapo señalándole, centenares de siluetas aparecieron en el horizonte-_maldicion_-una de las siluetas tenia entre sus manos una especie de arpón, al menos eso divisaba Sasori.

-la lanza impulsada por el arpón se dirijo a gran velocidad hacia Sasori, sin ninguna fuerza que le respaldara en su cuerpo no podía esquivarla, la punta afilada de la lanza se clavo en su carne esparciendo un indescriptible dolor por todo su cuerpo, su sangre ahora de un extraño color negro azulado salpico a la arena, sus ojos se cerraron hasta que quedo todo en negro.

_-entre la oscuridad observaba una tenue luz al fondo, esta se fue abriendo hasta que una escena familiar apareció frente a el, la escena de su muerte, las cuchillas de sus padres atravesando su núcleo de Chakra, tenia una oportunidad para esquivarle ¿pero porque no lo hizo? El mismo se hacia esa pregunta, tal vez ese pedazo de humanidad que corrompía su arte fue el culpable, el solo quería ser eterno, como el arte, pero al final de cuentas no fue así._

-entre abrió los ojos y enfoco un poco la vista, a su alrededor varias barras de metal le cubrían, en sus patas sentía una gran presión-_esposas-_dedujo, el sonido de varios aldeanos hablando entre si le hicieron sabes que estaban en un área poblada.

-una persona se le acerco observándole fijamente entre las barras, uno de los bandidos que le capturaron-por tu culpa perdimos a muchos de nosotros anoche-en su mano llevaba una extraña pasta amarillenta-si no ganamos dinero contigo hoy ya sabe que te pasara-lanzo la pasta a la celda sin cuidado alguno-come mientras pueda.

-_desearía estar liberado, para hacer que se trague sus palabras_-cerro sus ojos y se recostó para volver a quedar dormido, aunque no le importara morir no dejaría que le matarían, esperaba tranquilamente el momento perfecto para escapar de hay.

-dos horas transcurrieron sin inconveniente alguno, el ruido provocado por los aldeanos cesaron, aquel mismo hombre que le hablo tan arrogantemente se le volvió a acercar-párese que nadie esta interesado en ti-saco un kunai de su bolsillo-ya sabes lo que te pasara-acerco lentamente el kunai al cuello de Sasori pero una voz muy familiar para el hizo que el bandido se detuviera.

-disculpe-el bandido volteo, Sasori quedo inmutado tras reconocer a esa persona, esa voz, ese singular cabello rosa, sus ojos color avellana chocaron con sus orbes Jade, el destino volvió a reencontrar esas dos vidas de nuevo.

To be continue…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Akasuna no Hinatita-chan, que bueno que te guste el fic, estaba pensando en no seguirlo pero en fin, también espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, sayonara.**


	3. Capitulo 2: Calidez

**El demonio de las arenas rojas.**

**Capitulo 2: Calidez**

– ¿Qué desea?-pregunto el bandido con aire de desconfianza.

Al contrario, Sasori no apartaba sus ojos de ella. Aunque la vestimenta de aquella kunoichi era distinta a la que llevaba el día de su enfrentamiento, el la reconoció. Tenía puesto su chaleco de Chunin y su ropa complementaria.

Sintiendo su sangre hervir, aferró sus garras al suelo, quebrándolas, estas les volvían a crecer inmediatamente recuperando su delgado filo.

Sakura estaba completamente encantada por ese singular animal. Se sentía atraída por la hermosura y misterio provocada por esté. Y a la vez, sentía un miedo proveniente de lo mas profundo de su ser.

El bandido noto el comportamiento de Sakura, y con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro le dijo – Párese que le interesa este monstruos ¿he? -Sakura regreso en si y volteo hacia el bandido.

– Es… hermoso -Cautelosamente se acerco a la celda. Introdujo su mano por las aberturas, acercando las yemas de sus dedos hacia Sasori. Aquel lobo comenzó a gruñir por la presencia de la kunoichi. Sasori lanzo un mordisco, Sakura quito su mano antes de que fuera arrancara por la fuerza de aquella mordida tan feroz. La kunoichi estaba completamente desconcertada por el comportamiento de aquel lobo hacia ella. Esos ojos la observaban con tanto odio como si ella le hubiera echo algo terrible a ese enigmático ser.

– Le dije que era un monstruo - El bandido colocó su mano en el hombro de Sakura en señal de confianza – Esa cosa mato a muchos de nosotros ayer en el desierto.

– ¿Cuánto? -pregunto sin titubear

El bandido echo una carcajada divertida por la pregunta – No creo que una jovencita como tú pueda pagarme lo que pido.

Sakura frunció el ceño – ¿Tengo que volver a repetírtelo? Dije que ¿Cuánto? - La voz de Sakura fue firme haciéndole saber al bandido que hablaba en serio.

– Está bien. Te lo vendo por 10.000 ryos - Sakura saco un una bolsa de tamaño mediano que guardaba en su chaleco y lo lanzo hacia el bandido, este la tomo en el aire – Fue un placer hacer negocio con usted. Aquí esta la llave -Tiro la llave al suelo – No tengo intención alguna en abrir esa celda con ese monstruo despierto. Desde ahora es su problema -Hizo varios sello y desapareció en una nube de humo.

– Por fin se marcho -Volteo y observo a la bestia – Tranquiló, estarás bien -Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, giro su muñeca, y con un leve sonido ''_clic''_ la jaula se abrió.

Casi inmediatamente, se escucho el golpe sordo de las cadenas, y el acercamiento repentino del lobo, intimidando un poco a la kunoichi. Sasori mostraba sus colmillos en todo su esplendor. Las cadenas se desgastaban a causa de la jalada de ese demonio. Estaba dispuesto a salir directo hacia la yugular de la pelirrosa.

Llegando al punto critico, las cadenas cedieron. Como una bala, el lobo se precipito hacia la chica de cabello rosa. Justo antes de dar su ataque letal, dos brazos desviaron su mordida.

Sasori se retorció un poco por el agarre de la pelirrosa. Ella le estaba abrazando. Un abrazo firme, y al igual de una manera delicada. Los brazos de la kunoichi le aportaban una calidez que desde hace mucho no sentía. Esa sensación que le daban sus padres, antes, después, y en su momento de muerte. Pero, está sensación era mas fuerte, a la vez familiar, y al a vez tan distinta. Le agradaba el tacto de la kunoichi, dándole un alivio que eclipsaba sus instintos salvajes.

Recostándose levemente sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa, permitió que ella le acariciara. Sakura se sentía bien por la sumisión del lobo rojizo– Creo que nos llevaremos bien.

Sakura al pasar su mano por cierta parte de la piel de Sasori, sintió que estaba cubierta por una sustancia seca, algo viscosa todavía. Era esa misma área donde golpeo la lanza del arpón, la herida ya había cicatrizado increíblemente rápido. Sakura se intrigo por aquella sustancia negra azulada – ¿Sangre? - Pensó. Sus dudas se fueron por el momento al notar una silueta familiar acercándose a ella – Shikamaru.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenemos que regresar a Konoha ya que terminamos la misión - Shikamaru tardo un poco en darse cuenta de la presencia de aquella criatura – ¿Qué es eso?

– Es un lobo. Lo compre hace poco.

– Esa cosa no es un lobo. Su tamaño es demasiado exagerado, y su pelaje es muy extraño - El estratega dio unos pasos al frente, retrocedió por los gruñidos del lobo hacia su persona – Es peligroso.

– Podemos llevarlo a Konoha. Es la primera vez que veo un animal así. Puede ser el último de su especie. Y de todas formas, yo lo compre ¡es mío!

- _No hables de mí como si fuera una entupida mascota, mocosa._

Shikamaru sabiendo muy bien como era el carácter de la pelirrosa, decidió renegarse para no tener que discutir – Que problema. Y yo que quería regresar a Konoha sin ningún inconveniente. Llevémosle antes al centro de Suna - Sakura sonrío a ver la aceptación del estratega. La kunoichi se sintió aliviada al tener la aceptación de su compañero. Pero, algo taladraba su mente, no sabia porque aquel lobo le aportaba una gran aura de tranquilidad, y a la vez sentir incomoda. Esa sensación era– _Calidez - _Fue lo que dedujo. Y de igual manera, la kunoichi tampoco podía ignorar, aquel sentimiento de emoción y peligro que surcaba todo su cuerpo.

To be continue…


End file.
